


English summer rain

by bfcure, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: Good Omens Lockdown, Songfic, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020
Summary: Кроули устал играть в игры и читать между строк. Больше не веря, что что-то изменится, он уезжает в Саут-Даунс. А ангел пусть продолжает есть торты в одиночестве, если хочет. Но, возможно, всё ещё можно исправить.
Relationships: Anathema Device & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	English summer rain

**Author's Note:**

> Источником вдохновения для текста послужила песня Placebo «English Summer Rain»

**I**

_Always stays the same,  
Nothing ever changes.  
English summer rain  
Seems to last for ages._

Кроули вытянул покрытую пеной ногу, пошевелил пальцами. Тело требовало движения. Простора. Хотелось расправить крылья или, на худой конец, усесться за руль Бентли и разогнаться до двухсот миль в час, чтобы ветер врывался в салон, а под колёсами плавился асфальт.

По утрам июньское солнце заглядывало в окна, словно насмехаясь, пускало зайчики по стенам.

Кроули закинул ноги на бортик ванны. Пена пахла мандарином и базиликом. Он нечаянно вдохнул её и закашлялся.

Азирафаэль запретил ему приходить в магазин.

Правда, перед этим он минут пять распинался, что нарушать правила естественно для демонов. Конечно, Кроули понял намёк. 

А он-то надеялся, что после отменённого Армагеддона правила игры изменятся, забыв, что Азирафаэль настороженно относился к переменам. Они его пугали. Поэтому ангел пользовался тактикой, проверенной тысячелетиями. «На самом деле я этого хочу, но говорю тебе «нет», потому что желать подобного мне не положено. Убеди меня. Сделай по-своему, ведь я лишь притворяюсь, что против».

Святой Манчестер, как же Кроули надоела эта игра. Он устал читать между строк и бродить по минным полям. «Да — да, нет — нет, остальное — от лукавого». Разве для светлых созданий это не правило номер один?

Кроули сознавал, что Азирафаэль пока не готов что-то кардинально менять в своей жизни — к свободе тоже надо привыкнуть. Но всё равно было больно.

Да, Азирафаэль позвонил ему — сам! — да только с их последней встречи прошло полтора месяца. Кроули решил провести эксперимент и не набирать знакомый номер первым. Признаться, результат вышел неутешительный.

Он вылез из ванны, тщательно вытерся махровым полотенцем, накинул синий шёлковый халат и направился в кухню. В одном Азирафаэль был прав: горячий чай всё делал лучше.

В принципе, Кроули мог поступить так, как сказал Азирафаэлю, и залечь в спячку до июля. Но… однажды он уже проспал почти целый век и пропустил самые интересные события.

Кроули задумался. В квартире он задыхался от тесноты, хотя она была очень просторной, с панорамными окнами и высокими потолками. Вероятно, проблема заключалась в том, что он не считал её домом. Местом, куда хотелось возвращаться.

«Тогда собери чемодан, сядь за руль Бентли и покинь Лондон. На время, не навсегда».

А что? Это была хорошая мысль. 

— Осталось определиться, куда ехать, — пробормотал Кроули вслух, — раз уж я принял такое решение.

Выбирать предстояло между Нижним Тэдфилдом и Саут-Даунс.

Коттедж на побережье он купил почти двенадцать лет назад. Ему было необходимо место для отдыха, где бы его никто не побеспокоил. Защитные заклинания опутывали дом, как гирлянды — рождественскую ёлку. Ближайшие соседи жили на расстоянии двадцати миль.

С другой стороны, в Тэдфилде были Анафема, Адам и его неугомонные друзья. Они точно не дали бы Кроули скучать.

Анафема выкупила коттедж у владельцев и поселилась там вместе с Ньютом. Кроули ожидал, что она сблизится с Азирафаэлем: и ангел, и Анафема любили печатное слово до безумия, в магазине насчитывалось множество старинных и весьма редких изданий, посвящённых пророчествам и колдовству. Анафема действительно одалживала у Азирафаэля книги — на пару недель, не больше, и всегда возвращала их в срок; она не отказывалась от чая и охотно поддерживала беседу, когда Азирафаэль рассказывал, как к нему в руки попала та или иная книга.

С Кроули она спорила до хрипоты, и дискуссии на философские темы иногда затягивались до полуночи. Ей было интересно всё: почему начальство не отправило Азирафаэля и Кроули на «Титаник» («И в Аду, и на Небесах знали про айсберг. Наше вмешательство не требовалось»), на каком основании в Аду запретили лизать стены («Сначала мы могли это делать, но стены ужасно липкие, и со временем Вельзевул и Дагон надоело помогать демонам отдирать от них языки») и был ли тот Петроний, что держал ресторан с устрицами, Арбитром изящества («Нет, это два разных Петрония»). Кроули напрасно старался не привязываться к людям, которых встретил в тот судьбоносный день на авиабазе. Анафема, Адам Янг и его друзья и даже недотёпа Ньют проникли в его сердце и поселились там, нагло захватив территорию.

Кроули знал, что Анафема и Ньют с радостью отдадут в его распоряжение гостевую спальню Жасминового коттеджа. Всё же он не хотел доставлять им неудобства, пусть его самого и было трудно чем-то смутить. Поэтому он поедет в Саут-Даунс. Сад наверняка давно зарос. Повезёт, если он не превратился в непроходимые джунгли…

Утром Кроули проверил систему автоматического полива растений (за управление отвечало специальное приложение на смартфоне), сложил в сумку несколько футболок и шорт, куртку и любимые пластинки. Заблокировал номер Азирафаэля. Запер за собой дверь и вошёл в подъехавший лифт.

На улице светило солнце. Никаких мрачных проводов, подумал Кроули. Тем лучше.

— Соскучилась, да? — произнёс он, расположившись на водительском сиденье Бентли. Из колонок немедленно грянуло: «Прекрасный день, солнце сияет, и никто теперь меня не остановит, о да». — Согласен. Мне тоже не хватало дороги, милая, — улыбнулся Кроули. — Вперёд! Побережье ждёт нас!

***

Саут-Даунс встретил его проливным дождём. Кроули завёл Бентли в примыкающий к коттеджу гараж, а затем поднялся на крыльцо.

Сад и правда зарос. Кроули не видел в этом большой проблемы. Тем более решалась она просто: нужно было вырубить десяток кустарников и пару деревьев. Малинник он не тронет, как и траву у дома, лишь расчистит участок под клумбы и огород, где посадит петрушку, розмарин и базилик.

Кроули удовлетворённо кивнул и зашёл в дом. Электричество работало, вода из кранов текла. Он достал из чулана ведро и швабру и принялся за уборку. Почему-то приводить дом в порядок с помощью чудес казалось неправильным. Спать он лёг около полуночи, уставший, но очень довольный.

Его разбудили птицы. Только что рассвело. Пахло морем. Надев футболку, шорты и шлёпанцы, Кроули спустился на пляж. Волны жадно бросались на берег, как собаки на кусок мяса. Буйство стихии завораживало.

Он долго стоял у кромки воды и глубоко дышал. Спешить было некуда, да и незачем. Море сердилось, солнце пыталось его успокоить своим ласковым светом, а Кроули… просто существовал. Непривычное ощущение, и довольно приятное, пришла в голову мысль. Шесть тысяч лет он выполнял приказы, мотался по свету, умирал от страха. Ничего не бояться было чудесно.

Домой он вернулся с горстью ракушек и тремя гладкими камнями, восхитительными на ощупь. Кроули разложил их на подоконнике, как трофеи новой жизни, и поставил на плиту старенький чайник со свистком. Вчера, по дороге в Саут-Даунс, он купил чай, сахар, хлеб, масло и сыр. В буфете обнаружились кружки, расписанные цветами, серебряные чайные ложки и молочник с причудливыми синими узорами. Надо же, он совсем про них забыл. И не догадался захватить молоко. Пожалуй, не помешает составить список покупок. И заняться наконец садом.

Кроули налил кипяток в заварочный чайник и почувствовал что-то, похожее на предвкушение.

**II**

_I’m in the basement,  
You’re in the sky.  
I’m in the basement, baby.  
Drop on by._

«Спокойной ночи, ангел», — сказал Кроули. То, как он это произнёс, смирение и нежность в его голосе, и обречённость — да, это была именно она — не давали Азирафаэлю покоя.

Он не понимал, почему Кроули не стал настаивать и так легко согласился, что не стоит нарушать правила. Ангел и демон не представляли угрозы для людей: они не могли подхватить вирус и передать его кому-то другому. Не зря же Азирафаэль упомянул, что демонам не свойственно соблюдать предписания. Нарушение всего что можно практически входило в их должностные обязанности. Азирафаэль и Кроули больше не работали на Небеса и Ад соответственно, но ангелом и демоном быть от этого не перестали. Хотя… они и прежде играли по своим правилам.

Первое из них гласило: Азирафаэль отказывается, Кроули его уговаривает; в итоге они оба получают желаемое и ангела не мучают угрызения совести. Впервые за долгое время Кроули не поддержал игру. Возникало впечатление, что он сдался, и Азирафаэль почувствовал гнев. Единственное, он не мог определить, на кого злится — на Кроули или всё-таки на себя.

Ничего. Он даст им обоим остыть и дня через три снова позвонит Кроули. И всё же… почему Азирафаэль сказал ему «нет»?

Он нахмурился и отложил поэмы Теннисона в сторону. Небеса оставили его в покое, теперь наказание за дружбу с демоном Азирафаэлю не грозило. Они с Кроули были в безопасности. Да и столько выпечки Азирафаэль в одиночку не съест. И вино одному пить скучно. Утопить печаль на дне бокала никогда не получалось. Даже тогда, когда после их ссоры Кроули проспал девятнадцатый век. Сейчас он собирался спать до июля. Всего два месяца, не сравнить с целым веком. Азирафаэлю казалось, что дни тянулись как годы.

Говорить «нет» на любое предложение Кроули превратилось в безусловный рефлекс, автоматическую реакцию. Азирафаэль начинал ненавидеть себя за это.

С трудом дождавшись третьего июня, он позвонил в квартиру Кроули в десять часов утра.

«Оставьте сообщение и сделайте это стильно».

Автоответчик. Ну разумеется. Азирафаэль вздохнул. Придётся звонить Кроули на мобильный. Если он лёг спать, трель телефона над ухом, несомненно, его разбудит.

«Абонент занят или находится вне зоны действия сети. Попробуйте перезвонить позже».

Азирафаэль заскрежетал зубами. Чтобы отвлечься, он поднялся в квартиру над магазином и несколько часов провёл на кухне. Бисквит для торта «Захер» подгорел, имбирное печенье не пропеклось, крем расслоился. Иногда Азирафаэль забывал, что результат кулинарных опытов зависел не только от ингредиентов, но и от его настроения.

***

В течение недели он звонил Кроули несколько раз в день. Трубку никто не брал.

«Вдруг с ним что-то случилось? — думал Азирафаэль. — Невежливо заявляться в гости без приглашения. Но я не буду его будить. Просто проверю, всё ли с ним в порядке, и больше ничего».

На случай, если он всё-таки разбудит Кроули, Азирафаэль взял с собой «дьявольский торт» и бутылку Шато Шеваль Блан. 

Дверь квартиры в Мэйфейре он открыл с помощью чуда. Всё было так, как Азирафаэль помнил: минималистично и не сказать, что гостеприимно.

— Кроули! — позвал он. — Прости, что без предупреждения. Ты не отвечал на звонки, и я…

Кофемашина на кухне покрылась тонким слоем пыли. Кроули любил кофе. Азирафаэль поставил на стол торт и вино и двинулся к спальне.

Кровать была аккуратно заправлена, плотные шторы, не пропускающие солнечный свет, — не задёрнуты. На кресле лежал тёмно-синий шёлковый халат.

Судя по всему, Кроули не появлялся здесь как минимум несколько дней.

Вручив торт и вино удивлённому консьержу, Азирафаэль заглянул в гараж. Его опасения подтвердились: Бентли исчезла. Получалось, Кроули уехал и не предупредил его.

«Я же сказал ему не приходить. И что мы увидимся, когда всё закончится. А между тем конца эпидемии пока не видать».

Вернувшись в магазин, Азирафаэль устроился в любимом кресле и погрузился в глубокую задумчивость. Он обидел Кроули. Не намеренно, но обидел. Возможно, решение Кроули уехать было спонтанным. Мог он кому-то рассказать о своём отъезде?

Азирафаэль испустил тяжёлый вздох. Кроули редко привязывался к людям. «Их жизнь так скоротечна, ангел. У меня не хватит сил оплакивать их всех», — говорил он. Но Анафема ему нравилась. В том числе резкостью суждений и неуёмным любопытством.

Спустя две недели после Недоапокалипсиса Азирафаэль и Кроули поехали в Тэдфилд — проверить, помнят ли люди о том, что произошло. Анафема, Ньют, Адам и его друзья помнили. Мадам Трейси и Шедвелл, как выяснилось позже, тоже.

Анафема тут же взяла Кроули в оборот. Она отругала его за то, что они с Азирафаэлем украли книгу пророчеств Агнессы Псих, и, не переводя дыхания, засыпала вопросами об Аде, Рае и сотворении мира. Кроули поведал ей об изгнании Адама и Евы из Сада (сокращённую версию) и о запрете лизать стены в Аду. Рассказ Анафему развеселил, а не испугал, и, цитируя один старый кинофильм, это стало началом прекрасной дружбы.

«Ну, хоть кто-то не постыдился назвать Кроули другом», — с горечью думал Азирафаэль. До карантина Анафема иногда приезжала в Лондон, чтобы одолжить у него очередную книгу и поболтать с Кроули. Раз или два она даже участвовала в проделках демона. После поездки в Тэдфилд Азирафаэль переписал её номер в записную книжку.

Анафема ответила после первого гудка.

— Добрый вечер, моя дорогая. Надеюсь, я звоню не слишком поздно и ни от чего вас не отвлекаю, — сказал Азирафаэль. Он не смотрел на часы и понятия не имел, сколько сейчас времени. После десяти часов вечера воспитанные люди не тревожат ближних своих.

— Мы только отужинали, — сообщила Анафема. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет-нет, всё нормально, — заверил Азирафаэль. — Просто хотел спросить, как давно вы с Кроули разговаривали. Я не могу ему дозвониться.

— Неудивительно. В коттедже мобильная связь через раз работает, — беззаботно произнесла Анафема. — Лучше звонить на городской телефон.

— Коттедж? — изумлённо спросил Азирафаэль. — Кроули уехал в коттедж?

— Чёрт! — вырвалось у Анафемы. — Вы не знали, что у Кроули есть загородный дом. Он вам не сказал.

Азирафаэль потёр переносицу.

— Конечно, я знаю, где он. Но боюсь, я запамятовал номер телефона в коттедже.

— Он вам не сказал, — повторила Анафема. — Это я проговорилась. Вы поссорились?

— Нет! Мы просто друг друга не поняли. Обычное недоразумение.

Лицо Азирафаэля заполыхало. Ситуация явно выходила из-под контроля, и он был рад, что Анафема его не видит.

— Вы поссорились. Иначе не позвонили бы мне, — в её голосе звучал упрёк. 

— Возможно. — Азирафаэль стиснул челюсти. Анафема молчала. Видимо, ждала, что он ещё скажет. — Мне нужен его номер, чтобы я мог перед ним извиниться и всё объяснить.

— Мне жаль. — Анафема говорила правду: ей на самом деле было жаль, потому что она хотела помочь. — Но я не могу дать вам номер Кроули без его разрешения.

— Мы дружим шесть тысяч лет, — Азирафаэль начинал злиться.

— Я понимаю. Честное слово. Но Кроули мне доверился. Я не могу его подвести. Сделаем так: я его спрошу. И дам вам телефон коттеджа, если он разрешит.

С этими словами Анафема отключилась. Азирафаэль продолжал держать телефонную трубку в руках. «Она — хороший друг, — подумалось ему. — Кроули не помешают такие друзья. Да и мне тоже».

Оставалось ждать, что ответит Кроули. Что ж, демон ждал шесть тысяч лет. Азирафаэль в состоянии подождать несколько дней.

**III**

_Hold your breath  
And count to ten,  
And fall apart  
And start again._

По утрам Кроули спускался на пляж. По идее, прогулки без цели довольно быстро должны были ему надоесть. Но море постоянно менялось, и каждый раз о берег разбивались новые волны. Не те, что вчера. Кроули пускал по ним «блинчики». Когда-то давно этой игре его научили ныряльщики из Генуи.

Здесь, у воды, которая на горизонте сливалась с небом, он чувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным. Больше никто не повелевал им, не стоял за плечом, не дышал в спину. Кроули и раньше искал лазейки, где только мог, но сейчас радовался тому, что необходимость в этом отпала. Наверное, он всегда был плохим демоном. Слишком ленивым. Милосердным в моменты, когда любой другой демон разорвал бы жертву когтями.

— Я не вписывался в систему, да? — Кроули не знал, к кому обращался. Возможно, к Ней. Или к самому себе. — В Раю меня не очень любили. В Аду — едва терпели. Во всяком случае, они были счастливы от меня избавиться. Не то чтобы я жаловался. Так что Земля — идеальное место для такого неудачника, как я. Хотя, если взглянуть с другой стороны, я счастливчик. Конец света не наступил, Люцифер меня не уничтожил, я живу в доме у моря… Чего мне ещё желать?

Действительно, чего? Вероятно, его чувства к Азирафаэлю не были взаимными. Тем не менее Кроули хотелось, чтобы ангел перестал делать вид, что их не существует. Признал их реальность и право Кроули испытывать эти чувства.

Да, по большей части Азирафаэль принимал его таким, каким он был. Но небесная пропаганда не торопилась выпускать его из удушающих объятий. Демоны не умеют любить. Демоны не способны на искренние поступки. Они — бездушные твари. Грязь на подошвах Вселенной.

Как ни странно, в Аду об ангелах не говорили. Их ненавидели молча.

Тысячелетия, проведённые на Земле, научили Кроули одному: за пропагандой скрывались ложь, страх, дискриминация и смерть. То, что её вовсю использовали на Небесах, доказывало: ангелы мало чем отличались от плохих парней.

И всё же Кроули не желал, чтобы Азирафаэль окончательно утратил в них веру. Иначе он бы перестал быть Азирафаэлем.

Кроули подобрал осколок цветного стекла. Море огранило его, смягчило острые края, оставив нетронутой суть. Он убрал осколок в карман шорт и медленно поднялся наверх, к дому. Завтра или послезавтра надо будет захватить печенье, вафли и лимонад. Устроить пикник. Покормить хлебом чаек. Кроули нравилось наблюдать, как одинокая чайка-разведчик, обнаружив добычу, улетала и через пару минут возвращалась с товарищами, а потом они все набрасывались на куски хлеба, ловя их чуть ли не на лету.

***

Телефон зазвонил, когда Кроули намазывал на тост собственноручно сваренный малиновый джем. Он невозмутимо налил в чашку кофе и лишь после этого поднял трубку.

— Анафема? Как дела? Как поживает гроза техники Ньют?

— Мы остались без микроволновки и чайника, — весело ответила Анафема. — Кипятим воду для чая в кастрюле. Что бы ни случилось, чай должен быть по расписанию или вроде того. А ты как? Ещё не одичал от скуки?

Кроули отпил кофе.

— Мне некогда скучать. Сад обретает форму, но до идеала пока далеко. Надо привести в приличный вид жимолость и клумбы. И проследить, чтобы они себя не запускали.

— С помощью угроз? — усмехнулась Анафема.

— И угроз тоже.

— Ты неисправим.

— Я не виноват, что шипение работает. И тебе это прекрасно известно. Кто заставил твои розы расцвести?

— Ты, конечно.

— То-то же.

Кроули не понял, почему в разговоре возникла пауза. Она была тревожной и висела над головой, как дамоклов меч.

— Ты ведь звонишь не просто так? — спросил он, когда молчание совсем уж затянулось.

Анафема покаянно вздохнула.

— С тобой связался Азирафаэль, да? — предположил Кроули.

— Да. — Она сделала глубокий вдох и выпалила скороговоркой: — Я упомянула коттедж. Случайно вышло! Я не знала, что ты ему не рассказал!

— И как Азирафаэль… отреагировал?

— Попросил телефон коттеджа. Я не дала. Ты же не разрешал это делать. Он сказал, что не может до тебя дозвониться. У тебя же номер мобильника не менялся, верно?

— Я заблокировал номер Азирафаэля.

— Добавить друга в чёрный список — очень по-взрослому.

Если бы Анафема стояла рядом, она бы непременно возвела глаза к потолку и всем видом дала бы понять, что Кроули ведёт себя как капризный ребёнок.

— Из-за чего поругались-то?

— Мы не ругались. Наверное, если бы мы поссорились, было бы легче. Просто я всё ещё слишком быстр для него.

С Анафемой Кроули мог откровенничать. Он знал: она его не осудит и никому не проболтается насчёт того, что у эдемского змея есть сердце, и оно вовсе не каменное.

— Да уж. Это серьёзно, — произнесла Анафема. — Что мне ему ответить?

— Дай ему номер коттеджа, — сказал Кроули. — Нам надо поговорить, но я не готов делать это, глядя ему в глаза. Не звони ему сегодня, ладно? Подожди дня два или три.

— Тебе требуется время, — догадалась Анафема.

— Точно.

— Хорошо. А после… разговора с Азирафаэлем приезжай в Тэдфилд. Адам тебе обрадуется.

— Ты подбиваешь меня нарушить правила?

— Ты же не Мор и не Загрязнение. От людей к демонам и от демонов к людям болезни не передаются, правильно?

— Не передаются, — подтвердил Кроули.

— Тогда договорились. Мы будем тебя ждать.

Кроули доел тост и одним глотком выпил остывший кофе. Адам сохранил часть сил — иначе события на авиабазе превратились бы в неразрешимый временной парадокс. Поэтому погода в Тэдфилде по-прежнему была отличной, а новый вирус никто из жителей не подхватил. 

Кроули представил сад в Жасминовом коттедже, пятичасовой чай, словно списанный из старых учебников по английскому языку, запах роз в сумерках и лес, где Адам с друзьями построили домик на дереве. Лес был идеальным местом для игр, любых: пряток, поисков пиратских сокровищ, сражений рыцарей и дракона (роль дракона неизменно доставалась чёрной змее с красным брюшком). В последний приезд Кроули в Тэдфилд Адам и его друзья разыгрывали на лесной полянке сценки из пьесы «Сон в Летнюю ночь». Старина Уилл был бы доволен. 

Кроули вымыл тарелку и кружку, стараясь не думать, что другую посуду в буфете никто и никогда не использовал, потому что в коттедже ему ни с кем не приходилось делить трапезу, переоделся в одежду, в которой приехал, и пошёл в гараж.

Бока Бентли леденцово блестели. Накануне Кроули почистил сиденья, а капот и всё остальное протёр мягкой тряпкой; и никаких абразивных средств, только мыльный раствор. Водительская дверь открылась сама. С тихим щелчком включилось радио.

— Давай обойдёмся без сентиментальных песен о любви, разбитых сердцах и страданиях, — попросил Кроули.

«Благодаря адреналину я продолжаю играть, благодаря адреналину я даже не чувствую боли», — донеслось из колонок.

Кроули узнал песню из боевика конца девяностых. Фильм назвался «Три икса». Кажется. Он не был уверен. Тогда Кроули крупно облажался. По мнению Ада. И, как считал Азирафаэль, совершил непростительное преступление.

Кроули терпеть не мог задания, связанные с криминальными разборками. Два клана на Сицилии что-то не поделили. Что именно — значения не имело. И глава первого клана похитил жену и десятилетнего сына второго. Бандит, которому велели охранять несчастных, отличался склонностью к садизму. Кроули должен был разжечь в нём неконтролируемую жажду убийства. Лишившись близких, глава второго клана не успокоился бы до тех пор, пока не умер бы последний человек в клане соперника. Сицилия утопла бы в крови.

Ни Ад, ни стороны конфликта не учли одну маленькую, но очень важную деталь: со времён потопа Кроули исповедовал принцип «нельзя убивать детей». Мальчик и его мать бесследно исчезли. В полиции нашёлся настоящий «комиссар Каттани», и мафиози, главы крупнейших кланов Сицилии, сели надолго. Не за убийства, взятки и поджоги, нет. Как в своё время Аль Капоне, их подвел под монастырь обычай не платить налоги. Оставшись без предводителей, кланы на удивление быстро сумели договориться и мирно поделили территорию.

Ад предсказуемо не был от этого в восторге. Мягко говоря. Кроули не убили только потому, что доказательств его причастности к побегу пленников и аресту мафиози не нашлось. Тем не менее Хастур и Лигур не отказали себе в удовольствии и избили его ногами до синяков и перелома рёбер.

Зализывал раны Кроули в гордом одиночестве. Пойти к Азирафаэлю он не мог. Тот полагал, что мальчика и его мать убили, а Кроули не сделал ничего, чтобы их спасти. Ещё Азирафаэль винил себя, что не успел вмешаться. Он выполнял задание Небес в Неаполе.

— Почему ты всегда думаешь обо мне самое плохое? — сказал ему Кроули. — То я французскую революцию устроил, теперь — не спас две жизни. Это нечестно, ангел. Кроме того, спасать — ангельская работа, разве нет?

— Я ничего не знал, — прошептал Азирафаэль и отвернулся.

Кроули почувствовал себя последним негодяем, но добавить ему было нечего, и он молча ушёл.

В квартире, огромной и мрачной, не сиделось. И Кроули поехал в кинотеатр неподалёку. Утренний сеанс не пользовался популярностью: в зале кроме него было всего три человека. Кроули сидел на заднем ряду, ел подгоревший сладкий попкорн, наблюдал за приключениями персонажа Вина Дизеля и наслаждался блаженной пустотой в голове.

Азирафаэль каким-то образом узнал истинную судьбу похищенного мальчика и его матери: вскоре курьер принёс Кроули бутылку Шато Лафит из коллекции Азирафаэля и анютины глазки в горшке. Когда зажили рёбра, Кроули снова начал наведываться в магазин и приглашать Азирафаэль на ланч или ужин. О событиях на Сицилии они не говорили. А, наверное, стоило.

— Спасибо, милая, — Кроули погладил бардачок Бентли и выехал на дорогу.

Бентли переключилась на проигрыватель компакт-дисков. «Расправь свои крылья и улетай», — раздался голос Фредди Меркьюри.

— Замечательный совет, — Кроули вдавил педаль газа и улыбнулся.

Дорога вдоль побережья была пустынной, что его полностью устраивало. Как и отсутствие знаков ограничения скорости. 

Ветер усилился. На горизонте нависали тучи, тёмно-серые, грозовые.

— Не боишься? — спросил Кроули.

— «Это волшебство, настоящее волшебство», — откликнулась Бентли.

Когда по стеклу забарабанили первые капли, Кроули включил дворники. Слететь с дороги он не боялся. В аварии он не попадал ни разу со времён покупки Бентли в 1926 году, что бы там Азирафаэль ни говорил про его манеру вождения. Ну, не считая того случая, когда Анафема врезалась в Бентли на своём велосипеде. Кроули долго не мог простить Азирафаэлю уродливый багажник в клетку. Бентли, видимо, тоже. До эпидемии она пару раз пыталась прищемить плащ ангела и включала в его присутствии евродэнс вместо привычных Квинов. 

Всё же злопамятной она не была и, когда Кроули с ней побеседовал, сменила гнев на милость. Если бы с другими людьми и некоторыми ангелами удавалось так же легко договориться, сокрушался Кроули.

Звонка Азирафаэля он ждал не то чтобы со страхом… но разговор должен был расставить все точки над «и» и дать обратный ход уже не вышло бы. Искушение оставить всё как есть было велико. Кроули решил ему не поддаваться. Первому искусителю, благодаря которому люди покинули крохотный райский мирок, не пристало бояться перемен.

**IV**

_And I can’t sleep without your breathing,_  
And I can’t breathe when you’re leaving.  
And I pray you won’t stay away,  
That you come back to me… someday. 

Азирафаэль попрощался с Анафемой и опустил взгляд на цифры, которые она ему продиктовала. Кто бы мог подумать, что от обычного телефонного номера зависело так много. Анафема уверяла, что Кроули ответит на звонок: «Он сам сказал: вам надо поговорить». Внутри росло желание отложить всё на завтра или даже на неделю. Так Азирафаэль смог бы подготовиться, подобрать те слова, что убедят Кроули вернуться в Лондон. Допустим, у Азирафаэля получится. Кроули вернётся. Что дальше? Из разговора с Анафемой следовало, что возврат к прошлому, к знакомому и безопасному хождению вокруг да около невозможен. Наверное, поэтому Кроули и уехал — чтобы разорвать порочный круг.

Азирафаэль чувствовал: если он не позвонит ему прямо сейчас, то потом звонить будет незачем.

Он набрал номер. Пальцы едва заметно дрожали.

— Здравствуй, ангел, — произнёс Кроули.

— Ты хотел поговорить, — несколько раздражённо сказал Азирафаэль. Он ненавидел ощущение уязвимости.

— Мне показалось, это ты хотел, — парировал Кроули. — Раз уж обратился за помощью к Анафеме. 

Азирафаэль промолчал.

— Я не буду спрашивать, как у тебя дела, — продолжил Кроули. — И не стану слушать список кораблей… в смысле, перечисление всех тортов, что ты успел испечь за это время. Звучит жестоко, знаю. Прости меня.

— И ты меня прости, — прошептал Азирафаэль.

Кроули издал невесёлый смешок.

— Мы умеем причинять друг другу боль, как никто другой, правда? 

— Я никогда не хотел делать тебе больно, — выдохнул Азирафаэль.

— Я тоже, — признался Кроули. — Что не меняет фактов. Мы довольно часто не были друг к другу добры. А ещё мы превратили намёк в отдельный вид искусства и, похоже, забыли, как говорить прямым текстом.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — не выдержал Азирафаэль.

— Честного ответа. Я демон. Это всё ещё для тебя важно? Настолько, что перевешивает всё остальное? Я не сумел бы изменить свою суть, даже если бы захотел. Но не она определяет, кто я такой на самом деле. Это решаю я сам. Как и ты. Ты ангел, но ты пошёл против своих братьев и сестёр и выбрал спасти человечество, а не погубить его. И ты по-прежнему ангел, служащий своему Создателю. Наверное, в этом наше отличие. Я никому не служу.

Азирафаэль сжал трубку так, что побелели костяшки.

— Я… Я не…

— Сложный вопрос, верно? — усмехнулся Кроули. — Я не требую ответа сию же секунду. Просто… я всегда хотел быть твоим другом.

— Ты мой лучший друг! — воскликнул Азирафаэль.

Кроули вздохнул.

— Ты до сих пор не можешь признать это вслух. Я понимаю, трудно избавиться от привычки, которая вырабатывалась тысячелетиями. К тому же прежде мы должны были соблюдать осторожность. Но теперь мы свободны. И то, что ничего не изменилось, ранит, ангел.

— Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к переменам. Луддиты с радостью приняли бы меня в свои ряды, — попытался пошутить Азирафаэль.

— Я был бы счастлив притормозить, если бы точно знал, что в конце концов… — Кроули умолк. Шли минуты. Азирафаэль и Кроули просто дышали в трубку. — Я люблю тебя, — внезапно произнёс Кроули. Сердце Азирафаэля на мгновение замерло, а потом заколотилось так громко, что у него зазвенело в ушах. — Не думаю, что когда-нибудь перестану. В этом я могу поклясться. Дело в том, что я тебя больше не жду.

— Мой дорогой… 

— Не перебивай меня, хорошо? Я тебя больше не жду. Я устал от недомолвок, устал слышать «нет», устал первым протягивать руку.

— Я понимаю, — тихо сказал Азирафаэль.

— Мы проживём друг без друга. Когда-то мы не виделись веками, помнишь? Будет ли такая жизнь полной? Не знаю. Но знаю, что надежда приносит боль. И разочарование.

— Сейчас я не представляю, как мы могли не видеться веками, — Азирафаэль зажмурился, чтобы удержать слёзы. — Да и тогда мне было одиноко.

— Как и мне.

— Мой дорогой Кроули…

— Тише. Прости. Кажется, мы снова причинили друг другу боль.

— Возможно, иначе не получается.

Они опять замолчали. Азирафаэль прислушивался к неровному дыханию Кроули и гадал, может ли он что-то исправить, или они навсегда упустили свой шанс.

— У тебя под рукой записная книжка? — спросил Кроули.

— Естественно.

— Я дам тебе адрес коттеджа. Он находится в Саут-Даунс. Тебе понравится.

— Спасибо.

— Но сначала пообещай мне кое-что.

— Всё что угодно.

— Приезжай только в одном случае. Если ты будешь уверен.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
